Boys
by MissCaster
Summary: Boys as how was deciphered by Sarada Uchiha with the help of her mother.


**Boys by MissCaster**

Sakura was chatting with Ino as she busies herself with the dishes in the kitchen. It was then when she was sure that she had heard a low sigh that came from a little girl that was sitting at the door, facing the backyard of their home. Her eyes then lingered to _her _before walking soundlessly behind the girl with a sly smile.

"Sarada," she placed her arm atop of her daughter's shoulders as she sat closer. "What's the matter?"

Sarada shook her head slightly as she looked away from the view in front of her. _They_ were busy training except for her, but that didn't go unnoticed by her loving mother. She had been staring and observing the boys for what like an hour without budging much to Sakura's concern.

It is too unusual for Sarada in being so passive when it comes to group training, especially when her father is around. The father and daughter had always bonded so well even if Sasuke had most of his time travelling. She had been so eager to learn new tricks or just to show her father of how her skills had increased when he was away.

Except for today where everyone had planned out a weekend gathering at the Uchiha's, even Naruto had decided to attend their little gathering despite how busy he was as a Hokage now. Just a few days prior, Sarada had been discussing a lot about their planning for the day and was excited about it even for a girl of a few words. Well, maybe things didn't go as expected by the little Uchiha heiress.

"It's nothing, mama. Don't worry about me." Sarada said simply.

Her little reply made Sakura smile a little. For a growing seven years old, Sarada sure is an independent girl. Probably it was the trait that she had inherited from her father seeing how she had worked hard in both her studies and ninja techniques. Sakura even wondered if Sarada had experienced any kind of pressure as she was the only one whom bears her family name. She had talked to Sasuke a few times when they're alone but by only looking at their daughter's sheer determination, it was enough to ensure both her parents that she's strong enough for her own future.

It had been awhile since the mother and daughter had talked as they were immersed by the heated battle ahead of them.

"Is it fun," she gestured over the front, "the boys?" Sarada finished incompletely before letting out a sigh.

Her words got Sakura frozen in spot, unsure of how to reply to. Sarada then gazed over towards her mother, eyes full of wonder as she pulled her glasses upwards.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Sakura said slowly with furrowed brows.

The girl let out a sharp sigh again. "They looked like they're having fun."

Sarada had been looking at her father for some time as he skillfully dodged the attacks. Sakura had long noticed that and she assumed that her daughter was jealous of how fond her father is with the others. And maybe, just maybe, her daughter has a tinge jealousy lingering in her because of that.

"Well, why don't you join them? I bet it's more fun that way." Sakura let out an encouraging smile.

"Mama," she gave her mother a skeptical look, in which Sakura might add, looked adorable. "it's because they're all _boys_." She highlighted.

Just before, Sakura had been sounding her thought on Sarada would one day talked about boys but Sasuke had been feeling indifferent. That is until Sakura had explained to him what she really meant, if Sarada had actually liked someone from the academy.

And just like that, she had successfully made the Uchiha lost his composure and started to bombard their daughter with a bunch of questions that doesn't make sense to the seven years old, even though Sarada could be considered as a genius of her age. Sakura had first thought that Sarada was about to discuss on something similar but her statement sounded otherwise, in which might've made Sasuke sigh in relief.

Sakura chuckled. "What made you think so?" she caressed her daughter's raven hair that looked so much like her father's.

"They have the same thought, which means they have common interests in doing something even when it comes to practice." Sarada shrugged. "I don't think they'll want any girl around them. I'll just be a nuisance anyway." She looked away in annoyance.

It took awhile for Sakura to comprehend her daughter's reply and smiled a bit.

"Hmm, I'm confused." Sakura pondered as Sarada turned to look at her again. "Just last time you told me that boys are-"

"I meant it. Boys are stupid and weird." Sarada finished. "So weird that sometimes I don't even understand what they're up to."

Sakura studied her daughter's face. She looked as confused as she did when she couldn't solve a tough question. That made her grin at the girl in which in return made Sarada furrowed her brows, puzzled.

"That's what makes us different, Sarada." She squeezed her daughter's shoulders in comfort. "Boys and girls are naturally different. Girls are more sensible while boys are," she trailed off awhile which had made Sarada giggled. "they have their own _unique _kind of thinking." Sakura rolled her eyes and that caused the girl to giggle harder.

Sarada might look a lot like her father, from her black hair to her talented skills. But attitude-wise, Sakura had to admit that she and Sarada shared a lot of thoughts in common, minus the fact that she had a huge crush on _someone_ at Sarada's age while her daughter _never_ even had a single thought about it. When Sarada learned about that, she had asked various questions as to why her mother had even bothered on having a crush as compared to studies and skills. Sakura just replied her daughter with a simple smile back then.

"True." Sarada smirked.

"But you know what Sarada, a team needs a combination of both in order to make it perfect." Sakura paused, expecting her daughter to turn at her with full attention in which she did, "Everyone has their own weaknesses at some point of their life," she paused again and smiled sweetly. "but with the help of your teammates, you're capable of even turning the impossible to possible. The possibilities are endless regardless of who you are." She hugged her daughter tighter as she reminisced her youth as a part of Team 7.

Sarada looked thoughtful for awhile as the mother and daughter stared off towards the battle field again. Boys sure are a handful when it comes to someone as playful as Bolt to geniuses like Shikadai.

"_Maybe_ you're right, mama." Sarada said shortly. As much as she knows that her mother's words are always correct, she just hates to admit so when it comes to this. "It will be awkward when they're not around, either." She gave in a smile.

Sakura took the right moment to look at her daughter and captivate her rare smile. Sarada had a habit of his father where she didn't smile ever so easily to others. It took someone right to know who she really is despite her stoic expression and it had seemed that her friends knew her well despite all the jokes and pranks they had pulled on her, namely from the little Uzumaki boy.

"Sarada-chan!" Bolt had called out from the field. Her eyes darted at him. _Speaking of the devil,_ she thought silently. "Come and practice with us!" he yelled again.

Sarada hesitated awhile before looking at her mother.

"And maybe I'll try to understand them better for the sake of an ideal team." She fixed her shoes and got up before glancing back at her mother with a smirk. "Or simply just to outdo them." Her eyes gave out a dangerous gleam as she turned away.

That last statement had made Sakura gaped a little but she just shrugged in return.

"That's my girl." Sakura muttered proudly as she watched Sarada walked confidently towards her awaiting comrades.

That is who Sarada Uchiha really is, the competitive yet genius heiress of Uchiha and she will _never_ let her clan down. She will shine brilliantly and rise high above the darkness that loomed around her, be it from the past, present or the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **_I hope you're enjoying the story._

**_MissCaster_**


End file.
